


Please Remeber Me

by CuriousJorgi



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 06:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3109151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriousJorgi/pseuds/CuriousJorgi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legolas looks back on his relationship with the new King of Gondor, and writes his love a fair well poem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Remeber Me

**Author's Note:**

> This was posted on my old fanfiction page that got deleted so if it looks familiar that is why. Also it was when I used the author name George. This is not like my normal stuff. I usually write fluffy, sappy anime stories. But writer's block and school makes ones mind do funny things. This is my first Lord of the Rings fic, and it is my first angst fic. I hope that it doesn't disappoint too many people. Feedback is always welcome, especially if it can help my writing.
> 
> Also I don't own the characters, they belong to Prof. Tolkien, and the song belongs to Tim McGraw.

Please Remember Me

Legolas looked out the window of his room. He knew he would be leaving as soon as Aragorn had wed Lady Arwen. And he also knew that he would never see his long time friend, and more recently lover, again. He truly wished that this did not have to end, that he could stay by his love's side for all days, but he knew it was not meant to be. His love was meant to be the king of men, and marry his lady. He knew this even as he took his friend as his one and only love. Legolas sighed. There was only one way he could tell the man he loved how he felt and that was in a letter. He sat down at the table that was by the window and the words seemed to flow across the page as he wrote.

'When all our tears have reached the sea  
Part of you will live in me   
Way down deep inside my heart  
The days keep coming without fail  
A new wind is gonna find your sail  
That's where your journey starts'

Legolas thought of the last night Aragorn and he shared right before the fight With Sauron's armies.

*****

 

"You know this will be the last time we are together love, for if we win this battle you must take you place as the king of men and I must return home to my people," Legolas stated as he removed his love's shirt and began kissing the muscled chest.

”Why must you leave? I could surely use your help, and there will always be a place for you at Minas Tirith."

"You know as well as I do that you are meant to lead your people and marry Arwen to produce an heir. You love her, and she loves you. That is how it should be. We have both known this from the beginning." 

"But I love you too!"

"And I love you, and we will always be able to remember this time we had together and the love we shared, but it was never meant to last, we both know it. This journey of ours will end with the upcoming battle, but a new one will start for you and Arwen. Now no more talk, my love. Let us have this last night to share our love for one another."

***** 

Legolas sighed and continued to write Aragorn how he felt.

'You'll find better love  
Strong as it ever was  
Deep as the river runs  
Warm as the morning sun  
Please remember me’

Legolas new that Arwen was meant for Aragorn and Aragorn was meant for her. She was the better love that the King of Gondor needed. They had pledged their love together other well before Legolas took Aragorn as his lover. And he knew even though Aragorn loved him, the man's love for Arwen was like that of the sun and the moon: constant, strong, and unyielding. But Legolas did fear that with time Aragorn would forget the love and friendship that they shared for so long. *Well there is not much I can do about that, is there. I will always remember Aragorn and shall never love another. I can only hope that he will do the same*, Legolas thought as he continued his letter.

'Just like the waves down by the shore  
We're gonna keep on coming back for more  
'cause we don't ever wanna stop  
Out in this brave new world you seek  
Oh the valleys and the peaks  
And I can see you on the top'

 

Legolas had to laugh at the last paragraph he wrote. He had tried to stop loving Aragorn, or at least stop being his lover. But they would keep going back to each other; soon they stopped trying to fight their feelings of love, and just gave in. They could not stop how they felt, nor did they really want to. And Legolas knew that the in his new life as the king of men, he would stay on top of whatever trial came his way. Aragorn was always on top, especially when it came to making love with Legolas.

*****

Legolas began striping his love of his tunic and leggings. He slowly pushed Aragorn down on the bedroll as he kissed the man's neck and chest. Aragorn had his hands in the elf's hair and ran them down his back until the rest on his waist. Then Aragorn flipped them so Legolas was lying on his back. Aragorn smiled down at his love and began undressing him. "You are a bit over dressed, my love.”

"Am I? Well you best take care of that." Legolas smirked as Aragorn removed his clothing and kissed the smooth ivory skin that appeared before his eyes. Legolas, seeing that his love was distracted by the skin that was being revealed to him, decided to turn the tides and flipped them once again so that he was on top of his love. He began kissing and biting the man below him. Aragorn liked the idea of a little wrestling match, and turned them again. In the end Legolas gave in to his love and let him have his way, not that he really minded. He loved Aragorn being in control of their love making, and new if he really wanted to, he could be the one in control and on top, but the Prince of Mirkwood loved yielding to the King of Gondor.

*****

'You'll find better love  
Strong as it ever was  
Deep as the river runs  
Warm as the morning sun  
Please remember me'

Legolas continued to write his love to Aragorn and realized what was meant to be a letter was turning into more of a love poem. He really did not mind since it was more the meaning behind the words than how they were written. Legolas paused, well actually the poem was more a song, if only he was more musically inclined and could write a tune to the words. Maybe someday someone would. As he looked back over what he wrote, Legolas realized that not only would Aragorn find a better love in Arwen, but also he would find a love in the children that they would have. And those children that would strengthen the bond between husband and wife would also make the bond between the former lovers weaker.

'Remember me when you're out walkin'  
When the snow falls high outside your door  
Late at night when you're not sleepin'  
And moonlight falls across your floor  
When I can't hurt you anymore'

 

Legolas remember the times that Aragorn and he would walk in the gardens in Rivendell. They would have picnics, sit and discuss the future of Middle Earth, or just relax in each other's company. He hoped that while the new King of Gondor walk in his gardens, perhaps watching his children play or having a picnic, that he would remember his former love and friend. He also hoped that when it snowed that he would remember their rides in Mirkwood while the snow fell and not the last snow adventure they had with the Fellowship. Legolas also began to wonder if Aragorn would have sleepless nights wonder about how his friend faired, for he new that he would himself have many a sleepless night without Aragorn. Those nights had already begun.

*This is for the best and I would only hurt him if I denied him his true calling. I have hurt him enough in the past few months just by loving him and putting us in this situation. I don't want to hurt him anymore.*

'You'll find better love  
Strong as it ever was  
Deep as the river runs  
Warm as the morning sun  
Please remember me  
Please remember me'

Legolas looked over the poem he had written before sealing it in an envelope wrote on last thing. He then placed in the desk so he could leave it for Aragorn in his private library to read after his wedding.

*****

Aragorn walked into his library preparing to get some work done. He had not worked for a week with his wedding and having to say his good-byes to all his guests. He sat down behind his desk and noticed an envelope with "A'maelamin Aragorn" written on it. Wondering what it was, but knowing who it as from, Aragorn broke the seal and read the poem that his beloved had left him. The words seemed to be spoken by Legolas and not being read. It took all his control not to cry as he read the poem that revealed how Legolas really felt about him. Then he read the message at the end of the poem. And Aragorn did cry.

"A'maelamin, I could never have told you how I felt better than the poem above. I will always remember our time together with fondness and I shall never love another. Cormamin niuve tenna'ta elea lle au', Mela en' coiamin. Legolas"

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Translation:  
> A'maelamin = my beloved  
> Cormamin niuve tenna'ta elea lle au' = my heart shall weep until it sees thee again  
> Mela en' coiamin = Love of my life


End file.
